<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick of you by minjikishii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290015">sick of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii'>minjikishii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Mild Angst, Songfic, Unrequited Love, i’m so sorry for making them suffer, junki makes bad decisions in life but that’s okay, no beta we die like real men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m sick of you.”<br/>in which junki wonders if his decision to break up with keigo was a good one.<br/>songfic inspired by “sick of you” by sub urban and dnmo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a songfic i wrote while i was supposed to be in class hehe<br/>the junkeigo tag needed more angst (jkjk it doesn’t but who doesn’t love watching/reading their ship suffer)<br/>i’d thank my beta readers but i have none sooo<br/>ALSO LOWERCASE IS INTENDED (it do be aesthetic and mood fitting doe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>junki can’t stand it. the sight of him with someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickens</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. the sight of him getting all cozy with someone who isn’t junki </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickens</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sight</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickens</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. he hates him, he swears. he swears he hates sato keigo. and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes to god </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can forget they ever met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>junki needed air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was 3:39 am when junki woke up sobbing, heart aching and longing for the feel of the man he used to love. still loved. he wishes he could forget sato keigo. he’s desperate for an escape from the living hell that was loving him. loving sato keigo was a like nightmare, except every time he woke up, it got worse. keigo was just so pretty, and tall and handsome and strong and caring and funny and just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it almost physically hurt to love him. he sat up and buried his head in his arms. his chest hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>they shouldn’t have broken up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. he shouldn’t have let his inner turmoils spoil his happy relationship with keigo. maybe he shouldn’t have dated keigo in the first place. he was angry. mostly at himself. he leans in closer to his knees, shutting out the sounds around him. junki knew it was his fault, his fault that they ended up like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>junki laughed dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>what if i wasn’t such a shitty boyfriend, what if i had just tried more, what if i wasn’t like this, maybe he would’ve thought twice before agreeing to break up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t stop the trails of “what if’s” that occupied his mind. junki regretted everything. regretted dating him. regretted not being a better boyfriend. regretted suggesting the idea of a break up. he was full of regret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he knew it was his own fault, and he hated it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>out of habit, junki reached over to his dresser table and grabbed his phone. the light was blinding, and amidst his sleepy, heartbroken daze, he managed to unlock it and open a familiar app. it was a routine he was familiar with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he knew better than to hold onto the past. he knew better than to look through old messages and wish about what could’ve been. he knew better, but it was 3 am and there was nobody stopping him. it’s been a while since he last talked to keigo, and junki was sure he'd already changed his number or at least blocked him and deleted his contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> nobody was around to tell him it was wrong, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to junki, it just felt so right at the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he started typing. he didn’t know what he was typing, his mind unconsciously guiding his thumbs to the keyboard. the heavy rain fell outside as he sent message after message, as if he was in a drunken haze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: keigocchi…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: i miss you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: i really do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: and sometimes i wonder what we could’ve been, sometimes i wish i wasn’t such a shitty boyfriend and i just really really miss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: sometimes i wish we hadn’t broken up, but i know you’re happier now and i want you to be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>junki was crying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: fuck it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: keigo i’m sick of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick of your voice, sick of your face, sick of your choices, sick of your name, sick of the way you make me feel at 3 am every fucking week, sick of pretending everything is okay in front of the camera, sick of you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>and i really wish i never met you and you can text me, tell me how much you fucking hate me and i wouldn’t care, keigo i really miss you and i just want our friendship back, i just want to talk to you again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: sometimes i wish you could just get the fuck out of my life, but that’s kind of hard when we have schedules together and it makes me sick just seeing you. and it’s not because i hate you, i really wish it was the case, but no. it’s because i’m still hopelessly in love with you, and i feel so shitty because i know you have someone new now, and i really hope you’re happy with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: i really wish the best for you and takumi. i don’t want to be an ass, and i genuinely do want the best for the two of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>junkichi</b>
  <span>: someday i’ll be able to move on from you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he shut off his phone and set it aside. his eyes hurt from all the crying, each breath coming out more shaky than the last. he was tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the heavy rain continued to fall, and the only sounds that could be heard in the empty dorm were his own quiet sobs. and keigo heard them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading hehe<br/>sorry it’s so short, but i didn’t have it in me to make junki suffer for any longer (and i may or may not have struggled to get this to 1000 words so i gave up and left it as it is)<br/>i should really update my renkumi / kawakawa fic but i’m a lazy bitch and uh school’s on my ass. anywaYs,<br/>stay safe and have a good day!<br/>social medias:<br/>ig: @jikishiii<br/>twt: @starrysyoys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>